Plants vs Zombies Story 4: The Dead is Alive
by mmdestroyer973
Summary: There are new zombies, and a new leader. Zomboss is officially dead, and Camera Zombie cannot spawn zombies without his father, Zomboss. Who is the new zombie leader? Will his zombies be smart enough to eat Tom's brain? Will Tom even survive. Read now.
1. Something's Coming

**PVZ Story 4: The Dead is Alive**

 **Chapter 1: Something's Coming**

Tom was sad. And happy. Well, kinda. But he had nothing to do. Both of his jobs were evil, and he decided to stop getting jobs for a little while. The Zombies weren't coming anymore, since Zomboss died for the 3rd time. (Yes, he did actually die 3 times). Tom was VERY Bored.

"UGH..." Tom said. He stretched. He scratched his back and went to the fridge. Tom was BROKE. He only had milk, meat, cheese, water, chocolate, and eggs in the fridge. If he had a job, he wouldn't be broke. Tom bought 3 lottery tickets a few hours ago. He grabbed one.

"Let's see." Tom scratched it. He had to get 3 in a row. He scratched one square. It was a bird. He scratched the square below it. It was a bird.

"YES!" Tom said. If he got 3 birds in a row, he would get $10,000. He scratched the square below the second bird. It was a fish.

"NOOO!" Tom yelled. He scratched the square to the right of the FIRST one he picked. It was a beaver. He scratched the square to the left of the first one he picked. It was a dog.

"UGH!" Tom was angry. He scratched all of the squares. He didn't get any matches. Tom scratched the other 2 and they were loser lickets as well.

 ***KNOCK!* *KNOCK!***

"Who could it be?" Tom thought. "I am not expecting anyone!"

He opened the door. It was CAMERA ZOMBIE.

"Gah!" Tom ran. "Stay away!"

Camera Zombie stood there.

Tom came back to the door. "You're not going to do anything?"

"Look." Camera Zombie said. "I know we are enemies, but there's Something Coming."

"Like what?" Tom asked.

"Look, I know you killed Zomboss since you THOUGHT that he made robots, but he didn't. And you killed my brother, dark master since HE made the robots."

"So?" Tom thought he didn't have any point.

"So that means I have nothing to do, and I am warning you that the zombies are coming BACK."

"WHAT?" Tom asked.

"YES!" Camera Zombie said.

"YYYYYYESSS!" Tom was happy. "FINALLY I WON'T BE BORED!"

"This is serious." Camera Zombie said. "It's not just the normal old Zombies."

"Say Whaaaat?" Tom asked.

"YES!" Camera Zombie said. "There is a new leader, and he takes control of them. So that means he modifies them anyway he wants!"

"Oh S**T." Tom said.

"So now, you better let me crash here just to protect you." Camera Zombie begged.

"But won't you team up with the new Zombies?" Tom asked.

"NO!" Camera Zombie clenched his fists. "They are against me too!"

"Okay." Tom said. "Fine."

 **LATER...**

Tom told the plants.

"WHAT?" Peashooter said.

"This can't be true?" Bonk Choy said.

"I thought the Zombies were done!" Wall-Nut said.

"I don't believe this." Cactus said.

"More snacks for me!" Chomper licked his lips.

"Shut Up!" Repeater said.

"Didn't you hear, the Zombies are NEW." Hot Potato said.

"Yeah!" Snow Pea said.

"Heh, stupid." Sunflower said.

"This is crap." Threepeater said.

"We are going to DIE!" Potato Mine said.

"Guys, relax." Tom said. "It won't be bad."

 **LATER...**

Tom was about to go to bed.

"I'm tired." He said. He changed his clothes.

ONE SECOND after Tom got in bed, the Zombies came.

 ***CRASH!***

"What is going on, I am trying to sleep!" Tom looked out the window. The zombies were COMING.

"AAAAA!" Tom got out of bed and grabbed his gun. He wanted to call Lisa, but Tom knew she was asleep at this time.

Camera Zombie grabbed his Cracker Launcher. No, it does NOT launch crackers. CZ Shot.

 ***BANG!***

A bunch of Zombies fell over.

"What the?" Tom got a close look at the Zombies. They had small speakers in their ears. Some of them had guns and swords and bows/arrows. They had speakers to speak with their leader.

The Zombies went to Tom.

"There!" The Zombies pointed to him.

"AAH!" Tom shot.

 ***BANG!***

Peashooter fell.

"You okay?" Repeater asked. He giggled.

"Stop." Peashooter said.

A big muscular Zombie came.

"That MUST be the new Gargantuar." Homing Thistle said.

"Where did he come from?" Repeater asked Peashooter.

Homing Thistle shot, and killed the Zombies in order, if they were close to the lawn or not. 1 Zombie died.

"Did you see that, Cactus?" He asked her.

Cactus rolled her eyes. "We need to talk."

"Okay babe, after I kill ALL of the Zombies."

A zombie shot Homing Thistle.

"AAAAAA!" He said. "OH...THAT HURTS! I mean, I didn't feel a thing."

"Surrreee." Repeater said.

"GRRRR!" Homing Thistle said. "Stay away from my GIRL!"

"Bruh, I am not even close to your girl!" Repeater said.

Peashooter opened the Emergency Kit. He got Primal Peashooter. Primal Peashooter was hairy, and he was from the Jurrassic Marsh or whatever. Primal Peashooter shoots LARGE peas and they push Zombies back. He attacked the large muscular zombie.

"GRAA!" The zombie yelled. He pulled out 100 Imps and threw them all everywhere.

"GAH!" Infi-Nut ate Plant Food and gave everyone a shield.

Sunflower used Sun Bean. The Muscular Zombie reflected it with his shield (he was already holding a shield so). It went back to Sunflower. She fell down. Chomper used Burrow and dug in the ground. He went under the Muscular Zombie and bit his foot. The Zombie lifted his foot and jiggled it around. Chomper fell off of his foot. Chomper ate Plant Food and attemped to suck him up like a vaccum. But Chomper was too weak.

"AAAAA!" Tom yelled. "Why isn't he DEAD?"

Crazy Dave grapped his laser gun. He shot.

"GRAAA!" The zombie yelled. His head got loose.

"Nice one!" Cactus said.

"Oh we are going to rock and roll." Bonk Choy said.

Peashooter opened the kit and got Electric Blueberry. Electric Blueberry randomly zaps Zombies. The muscular Zombie was the only one, so he was the only target. Electric Blueberry just stood there.

"DO SOMETHING!" Camera Zombie yelled.

"Shh, wait." Tom said.

Electric Blueberry flashed and a thunder cloud came out of him. The thunder cloud zapped the Muscular Zombie.

"WOW!" Tom said. The big zombie died.

A money bag came out of him. Tom opened it. A boxing glove came out and hit Tom in the nose.

"OWWW!" Tom yelled.

"HA HA!" Homing Thistle said.

"Why are you still here?" Snow Pea asked.

"Yeah, get out." Hot Potato said.

"I can stay where ever I want to." Homing Thistle said.

"You are so lame." Threepeater said.

Something else was in the money bag. It was a zombie. Tom cocked his gun.

"Wait!" The Zombie said. He was holding an iPad. He gave it to Tom. It was a video chat with the LEADER. He wore a mask to cover his face.

"Who are you!" Tom asked.

"Fool." The leader said on the chat. "It will take you months to figure out who I am. HE HE!"

"Who is that?" Peashooter asked.

"Nobody knows." Repeater said. Peashooter hit him. "OW, WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT FOR?"

"Nothing." Peashooter said.

"GRRR..." Repeater was angry. "Then, I sweared for NOTHING!"

"That's what you get for whatever you did!" Peashooter said.

"What did I do?"

"NOTHING."

"************." Repeater said.

"Here's a clue, I LOST one of my eyes." The leader said.

"What?" Tom said. "I don't know anyone who lost their eyes."

"Stupid." The leader said.

"You sound familiar." Tom said.

"Remember, when we were at the super market together?" The leader asked.

"What?" Tom was very confused.

"UGH!" You are such a FOOL." The leader turned off the chat.

"Who could he be?" Tom was so confused. "And why does he keep calling me a fool! I don't even know anything about supermarkets."

The Zombie was still there.

"Don't kill me."

 **ONE SECOND LATER...**

The zombie died. The plants F**KED him up. Green juice came out of his brain.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **(SORRY, BUT THERE WILL BE NO QUESTIONS ANYMORE)**


	2. Where's Tom?

**PVZ Story 4: The Dead is Alive**

 **Chapter 2: Where's Tom?**

Tom woke up.

"AAH!" He said. He got up. "Good Morning Teddy." Tom looked up. He saw GRASS. "What the?"

Tom was in a grassy field. It was quiet. The grass was tall.

Tom walked around. "Where am I?"

"NOW!" A voice said.

"Huh?"

Zombies jumped out of the grass and the bushes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tom yelled.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"Tom?" Peashooter yelled. "Ugh, where is he?"

"He's probably having those dreams about Lisa again." Repeater said. "Then, he wandered off naked, ran on the streets and kept saying Lisa's name over and over again."

"Huh." Peashooter said. "I swear I thought he doesn't do that anymore."

"Guys!" Potato Mine came.

"What's up?" Repeater asked.

"Have you seen Tom?" Potato Mine asked.

"Uh, that's what we're trying to find out now!" Repeater said. "DUH!"

"Knock it off!" Peashooter said.

"I heard some voices last night!" Potato Mine explained.

"Yeah!" Chomper just came in. "I heard loud footsteps too!"

"And have you seen Camera Zombie?" Crazy Dave asked.

"UGH!" Peashooter said. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!"

"HA!" Repeater laughed.

 ***PUNCH!***

"OW." He said.

"I hope Tom is okay." Hot Potato said.

"Me too." Sunflower said.

 **BACK TO TOM...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tom screamed. Tom got his gun. Yes, he SLEEPS with his gun.

"DIE!" Tom screamed. He cocked the gun.

"GAAAAA!" More zombies with bow and arrows came out of bushes.

 ***BANG!***

Tom killed 2 zombies with one bullet. "Now we're talking."

"BRING IN MORE GUN ZOMBIES!" The zombie leader hollered in the speakers.

Tom heard that. He shot again.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!***

"AAAAAAA!" Tom yelled. The Archer Zombies shot their arrows in the sky.

"AAAAAAA!" Tom ran. Arrows fell from the sky.

 ***BING!***

An arrow hit Tom's knee! "OWWW!" He bellowed. Tom shot.

 ***BANG!***

4 zombies died. 10 Gun Zombies came from bushes.

"HIT HIM IN THE LEG SO HE COULD DROP!" The leader said in the speaker.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Tom yelled. 4 bullets hit him in the leg. Then 6, then 10. Tom fell down. "UGH!" Tom shot again.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!***

6 zombies died. More archer zombies came.

"NO..." Tom was weak.

"STEP ASIDE." A zombie said. That zombie was wearing a toxic-proof suit. He sprayed some chemical on Tom.

Tom coughed. "Uhh, what is that!" Tom was unconscious.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!***

Tom heard 2 explosions that woke him up immediately.

"Huh?"

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

12 zombies died. It was Camera Zombie with his cracker launcher.

"CZ!" Tom got up. "OW MY FOOT."

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

All of the Zombies died. But one zombie came out from the bushes. That zombie held rocks in his hand. He also had a bag full of rocks on his other hand.

"Oh." Camera Zombie said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tom and Camera Zombie yelled and ran away.

The rocks flew in the air to them.

"Hup!" Camera Zombie grabbed a grappling hook and he attached it to a tree.

"HUMPH." The Rock Zombie left.

"WHEW!" Camera Zombie said. "Now let's get you home."

"GRRR!" Bonk Choy growled. "When that Camera Zombie comes, I'll beat him up!"

"You can't." Wall-Nut said. "Remember he turned you into a Zombie?"

"Yeah, he defeated you easily." Sunflower said.

"Darn you guys have good memory." Bonk Choy said.

"I DON'T!" Chomper said.

"He's stupid." Repeater said to his brother.

Penny and Dave came. "Tom and Camera Zombie are both nowhere to be found." Penny sadly explained.

"Camera Zombie probably took him!" Threepeater said.

Just then, HANDS started coming out of the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone jumped.

"BRAINS!" 100 zombies (exactly) came out of the ground.

"ZOMBIE!" Peashooter screamed.

Lisa came. "Tom, where are you?" She asked.

"Tom is missing!" Fire Pea said. "But we should worry about these zombies!" She pointed.

"AAAAAA!" Repeater yelled and killed a zombie.

The same Rock Zombie that held rocks came. He threw the rocks.

 ***BANG!***

Dirt was everywhere.

"UGH!" Chomper said. "Can't see!" He ate plant food and vacuumed 10 zombies.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chomper burped.

"We have to take out the one with the rocks!" Infi-Nut used plant food to generate a shield.

 ***BANG!***

Bonk Choy punched a zombie. Lisa did as well.

Cactus shot spikes at the Zombie with rocks.

"AARG!" The zombie got hurt.

"Keep shooting him!" Wall-Nut exclaimed.

"Kay!" Cactus was ready to shoot another spike.

 ***CHOMP!***

Chomper ate that zombie.

 ***CRUNCH!***

"Heh." Chomper blushed.

"Guys LOOK!" Repeater pointed in the sky.

Zombies with parachutes came out of a plane. Peashooter, Repeater, Threepeater, and Show Pea got the zombies from the plane.

"BOO!" 10 Gun Zombies came out of the ground.

"AAAAAA!" Sunflower screamed.

"SUNFLOWER I'M COMING!" Peashooter yelled.

"Wait, we need your help!" Snow Pea yelled.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

The Gun Zombies shot Wall-Nut. Sunflower was behind him.

"Don't worry I'm here!" Peashooter said.

"I can't hold them for much longer!" Wall-Nut started to crack.

Peashooter shot Peas behind Wall-Nut.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

"AAAAAAA!" Wall-Nut fell apart.

"YES!" The Zombie leader said in the Zombie's speakers. "GUN ZOMBIES!"

"You guys do know that you need to attack the plane that the zombies are coming from, right?" Cactus asked.

"Oh." Snow Pea said.

"Meh." Repeater and Threepeater attacked the plane.

"I'll help!" Cactus said.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Peashooter and Sunflower hid behind Infi-Nut.

"You know, my health is low right?" Infi-Nut asked.

"OH." Sunflower said.

"AAAAAAA!" Peashooter screamed with her. "GUYS HELP!"

"They're busy attacking that plane over there!" Sunflower pointed.

"GRRR!" A zombie in the plane growled. The zombie in the plane dropped a barrel.

"AAAAA!" Cactus screamed. She pushed the rest out of the way.

 ***BANG!***

The barrel hit the lawn and broke causing 3 Gun Zombies came out of the barrel.

"AAAAAAA!" Repeater started to attack.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

"OW!" Repeater got hit by the bullet.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

The 3 gun zombies attacked. Threepeater, Repeater, Cactus, and Snow Pea were down. Also Wall-Nut. Infi-Nut was waiting to regenerate.

 ***SPUDOW!***

Potato Mine blew up those 3 gun zombies and they died.

"NO!" A Zombie in the plane yelled. He dropped 3 more barrels.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Peashooter went in the emergency kit and got Jalapeno.

"Uh oh." Peashooter said. Jalapeno was ready to explode.

 ***BANG!***

The gun zombies jumped over it.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Peashooter said.

Fire Pea came. She was panting. "There are too many gun Zombies!" She exclaimed.

"SUN BLAST!" Sunflower yelled. She shot 10 suns at gun zombies.

 ***BANG!***

4 died.

"That's not enough!" Fire Pea ate plant food. She blew a huge fire trail at the zombies.

 ***BANG!***

23 gun zombies died.

"NO!" The zombie leader said. HE was in the plane. "Drop some more Barrels full of Gun Zombies!"

"Sorry boss, there's no more."

 ***KICK!***

The Zombie leader kicked him off.

"OOF!" He said.

 ***BANG!***

Fire Pea killed him as soon as he landed. All zombies were dead. Crazy Dave, Penny, Lisa and Bonk Choy came.

"Where were you?" Sunflower asked.

"Oh, killing zombies in Tom's backyard." Bonk Choy explained.

"There was a CRAZY TON of zombies there." Crazy Dave said.

"Oh." Peashooter said.

 ***BANG!***

Threepeater, Repeater, Cactus, and Snow Pea got back up and destroyed the Zombie Plane. The zombie leader jumped down.

"HA HA HA!" He laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Chomper asked.

"It's the zombie leader!" Repeater said.

"SSH!" Peashooter and Sunflower shushed him.

"You fools think that you won, but next to fight, is me!" He yelled. He went behind his back. He pulled out 2 Sniper Guns.

"Now no one move!" He said. "I'm not afraid to shoot you guys."

Crazy Dave and Lisa were sweating.

"What do we do?" Lisa asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Crazy Dave whispered back.

"Heh Heh." The zombie leader laughed.

Everyone gasped.

"BEHIND YOU!" Bonk Choy yelled.

"Nice try guys." The zombie leader skinned his teeth. "But I'm not falling for-"

 ***POW!***

Tom, and Camera Zombie kicked the Zombie leader down.

"Oh curse you!" He said.

"HA HA!" Lisa laughed.

"Wow, you guys are alive!" Peashooter said.

"YUP." Tom said. Camera Zombie here saved my LIFE.

"The Zombies took Tom while he was asleep." Camera Zombie said.

"Who wants Photosynthesis stew!" Tom asked.

"ME!" All the plants yelled.

Tom and all the plants walked inside. The Zombie leader got up.

"FOOLS." He said.

All of the plants continued to walk inside, but only Fire Pea stopped to hear what he was saying. Fire Pea didn't face him.

"When Tom finds out who I really am, it would change his life. Tom is such a wimp to stand up to ME." The Zombie Leader said. "Because of what I did to Tom in the past in the supermarket, he will never stand up to me."

Fire Pea turned around and shot a Fire Pea at him.

"AAAAAA!" He yelled. The paper bag that was on his head BURNT OFF. Fire Pea SAW who he was.

Fire Pea gasped. "OH MY GOD." She said.

"NO!" The Zombie leader shot her with his STUN GUN.

 ***ZAP!***

Fire Pea was stunned.

"Noone will find out yet..." He said. He picked up Stunned Fire Pea and left.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **THE REST OF THIS STORY WILL COME THE WEEK OF JANUARY 25FH TO 29TH**

 **JULY! IT'S COMING JULY! FORGET WHAT I SAID, ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE COMING NEXT WEEK. FORGET THAT MY MISTAKE! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


	3. The Scammer

**PVZ Story 4: The Dead is Alive**

 **Chapter 3: The Scammer**

Tom woke up. He was well-rested. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Tom stretched. He smacked his lips. "I expected Zombies coming early this morning." Tom got out of bed.

"MMMMMMMMORNING PLANTS!" Tom yelled.

"Huh!" Repeater woke up.

"UGH!" Sunflower grunted.

"What Tom?" Potato Mine asked.

"GOOOOOOD MORNING!" Tom yelled.

"Good Morning." Bonk Choy said back. "Now leave us alone."

"Oh, I love you plants!" Tom said. He kissed Chomper.

"..." Chomper said.

"EEW." Threepeater said.

"AAAH." Tom said.

"Why are you so happy?" Snow Pea asked.

"There's no zombies." Tom said.

"You don't know if they are hiding in your backyard!" Hot Potato said.

"I don't care." Tom said. "They are NO zombies now!"

"UGH."

Tom went in the living room and went to the couch, where Camera Zombie slept.

"GOOOD MORNING CAMERA ZOMBIE!" Tom yelled.

"AAAAAAAA!" Camera Zombie yelled. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAAT YOU'VE DONE!"

 ***SMACK!***

"OW!" Tom yelled. "I was just telling you good morning!"

"FOOL!" Camera Zombie yelled. "I was just ABOUT to Predict the future!"

"The future?" Tom asked.

"Ugh, remember those tiny jewels, that were in the Zombie Duplicator X?" Camera Zombie asked.

"The Special Ones for Zombie protection?" Tom asked.

"YES!" Camera Zombie exclaimed. "One of them is stuck in my brain, and I can tell the future when I DREAM!"

"Oh."

"NOW THAT YOU INTERRUPTED MY SLEEP, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE!" He spit in his face.

"Sorry." Tom was sorry.

"GRR." Camera Zombie sat on the couch and tried to sleep. But he couldn't.

 ***DING DONG!***

"OOOH!" Tom said. "VISITOR!"

Tom opened the door.

"HELLO!" It was a man. "Are you uh..." He looked at a card. "TOM LURESON?"

"Yeah." Tom said.

"WELL CONGRADULATIONS!" He yelled. "YOU HAVE WON A BRAND NEW CAR!" He yelled.

"REALLY!" Tom said. "YES! I always wanted a new car!"

"But first, you must write all of your personal INFORMATION on this card." He handed Tom the card.

"Oh boy!" Tom wrote all of his information.

"YES!" The man yelled. "YES YES!"

"Yay!" Tom said.

The man put the card away. "Okay, come for an interview at 8:00 am Tomorrow." The man handed Tom a card with the address.

"Kay!" Tom took the card and went back inside. "Guys, I am going to win a car!"

"Yay." Repeater said.

"YES!" The scammer tore off his suit.

It wasn't a scammer. It was the zombie leader!'

"HE HE HE!" He laughed. "When Tom goes to that interview, he will not be at home! And that's good, because he is strongest when he's home!"

He laughed again. "Then I will send out my Rock Zombies! HE HE!"

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

It was 7:30. Tom was ready to go to the interview. "Come on, Dave, Camera Zombie, and Lisa!" Tom called them.

They got in Lisa's Car.

"Hey guys!" Tom called the plants.

"Yeah!" Peashooter called.

"You stay with Penny, just in case if Zombies come!" Tom called. "I left some plant food in the kitchen, if you need!"

"Kay!" Sunflower called.

Lisa drove off.

"Wanna have a party?" Bonk Choy asked.

"No." Peashooter answered.

"I'm really happy for you, Tom!" Lisa drove there.

"Thanks." Tom said. "Then, I can go wherever I WISH!"

Camera Zombie looked out of the window.

"What are you doing, Camera Zombie?" Tom asked.

"Just looking for any ZOMBIE signs." He said.

"Why?" Dave asked. "We're prepared!"

"I just don't know!" Camera Zombie yelled at them. "I'm just trying to be cautious!"

"Sorry for yelling." Tom said.

The Zombie leader put back on his discuise. He kidnapped the people in the building he was in. He looked out the window. Tom was arriving.

"Send the Zombie Plane NOW!" The Zombie leader said on a phone.

"Kay." He heard on the other line.

The plants relaxed.

"It's good to have no zombies around." Bonk Choy relaxed.

Peashooter looked around.

"Dude, chill!" Repeater grabbed Peashooter. Peashooter laid down with him. "Just look at the clouds."

 ***ZOOM!***

A plane passed by.

"All I see is a plane." Peashooter said.

"Me too." Sunflower said.

A zombie in the plant dropped an Archer Zombie barrel.

"BARREL!" Chomper pointed.

 ***CRASH!***

5 archer Zombies came out of the barrel.

"RUN!" Wall-Nut yelled.

"No, don't run." Infi-Nut said.

"Here!" Penny gave Peashooter the emergency kit.

 ***BING!**BING!***

Arrows fell in the ground.

"We have to stop them!" Cactus yelled out.

 ***SPUDOW!***

All of the archer zombies hit potato mine.

"Easy." Threepeater said.

 ***CRASH!***

SWORD zombies came out of this one. 10 of them.

"AAAAAA!" The plants yelled.

Chomper ate one Sword Zombie. As he chewed, 2 of the sword zombies attacked him.

"I know you guys want me to eat you, but I need to finish this one first!" Chomper said as he ate another Sword Zombie.

 ***CRASH!***

2 more barrels of sword zombies dropped.

"AAAAAA!" Peashooter, Repeater, Threepeater, and Snow Pea shot.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, FIGHT!" Bonk Choy told Hot Potato.

"I can't fight!" She yelled.

"Well find a way!" Bonk Choy punched a sword zombie. "WHOA!"

The sword zombie stabbed Bonk Choy. Infi-Nut needed Plant Food to sheild the plants. He turned around.

 ***SLICE!***

Infi-Nut was destroyed. Who was behind him? A MEGA Sword Zombie! They have huge health, and they carry a HEAVY Blade.

"RUN!" The Plants went inside and on the roof.

Peashooter opened the Emergeny Kit.

"Can I take one out this time?" Repeater asked.

"NO!" Peashooter said. "It's my duty!"

"ARG!" Repeater was angry

Peashooter pulled out Melon-Pult.

"HI!" He yelled. He shot melons from the roof.

"Too nice." Bonk Choy said.

"LOOK!" Snow Pea pointed to the lawn.

Some Sword Zombies were hurt and some were armless. But the Mega Sword zombie tried to get on the roof!

"AAAAAAAA!" The plants screamed. The Mega Sword Zombie was ALREADY on the roof.

"AAAAAAAA!" They screamed.

 **MEANWHILE...**

 ***DING DONG!***

The Zombie Leader opened the door. "HELLO!" He yelled. His mouth opened. He thought Tom was going BY HIMSELF, but Tom didn't. Tom was with Lisa, Crazy Dave, and Camera Zombie.

"NO!" The Zombie leader said under his breath. "I mean, come in! Welcome to my home!"

"Nice Place." Dave said. "Smells better than my shack."

"Don't mind him, he's crazy." Lisa said.

"I'm Crazy!" Crazy Dave said.

"Have a seat on this couch, I'll be right back." He went in the bedroom.

"Cool Place." Tom said.

"AND DON'T MOVE." He came back.

"Kay." Tom said.

He left.

"I'm moving." Tom said.

Camera Zombie was silent.

"Why so quiet?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing." He said.

The Zombie Leader was in the bedroom. He called with his phone. The phone automatically answered.

"Hello?" The person said on the line. Who was that person? It was the zombie that was in the plane.

"Yes, what is going on?" The Zombie leader asked.

"Well, the Mega Sword Zombie is on the roof, where all the plants are." He explained.

"Where are the rest of the sword zombies?"

"Dead."

"Good." The Zombie leader yelled. "In the plane, there is my second stun gun. I have the first one. Use it on the plants."

"Kay!" The Zombie in the plane took the stun gun from the plane.

"Also, I need a new plan." The Zombie leader said.

"Why?"

"Tom isn't alone."

"Oh." The zombie in the plane was sweating. "I didn't come up with a plan B."

"WHAAAAAAAT!" The Zombie leader yelled.

"Sorry!"

"GRRR, WHEN I GET OVER THERE, YOU WILL DIE!" The Zombie leader yelled in the phone. He threw the phone at the wall.

 ***BANG!***

The phone broke.

Tom was at the door. "What is he screaming about?" Tom asked himself. Tom heard the doorknob rattle and quickly sat on the couch.

The Zombie leader came out. "Guys, I don't sell cars. I am a Scammer."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tom screamed.

"I kinda knew." Camera Zombie said.

"HA HA HA!" The Zombie leader tore off his discuse. He put on his paper bag VERY FAST so they couldn't see who he was.

"THE ZOMBIE LEADER!" Tom screamed.

He got his stun gun.

 ***ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!**ZAP!***

He zapped all 4 of them.

"YES!" The Zombie leader yelled. "FOOLS!"

He placed them with Stunned Fire Pea. "HA HA HA!" He laughed. Now when the Mega Sword Zombie kills those plants, it's over! All this time, I wanted to get my revenge at Tom after the Supermarket incident that made me lose my eye. Then I can make Tom lose HIS eye, AGAIN!" (In PVZ Story 3, Foxy scratched Tom's eye out.)

"HA HA HA!" The Zombie leader laughed.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Stolen Camera

**PVZ Story 4: The Dead is Alive**

 **Chapter 4: Stolen Camera (Zombie)**

Fire Pea woke up. She was in a room with a night light. He looked over to her right.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed. Crazy Dave, Camera Zombie, Tom, and Lisa's body were next to her.

"Hey Guys!" She pushed them "Oh..."

Fire Pea exited the room. She looked around.

"Noones here." Fire Pea said. "What is this place?"

Fire Pea didn' know what to do about their bodies. She left to go back to Tom's house to see what's up.

"AAAAAAAAA!" The plants screamed.

"HA HA HA!" The Mega Sword Zombie laughed.

Peashooter, Repeater, Snow Pea, and Threepeater shot peas but the Mega Sword zombie had strong armor. Melon-Pult threw a melon.

"AAAAAAAA!" The Mega Sword zombie got hit in the head.

"You're doing it, Melon-Pult!" Peashooter said.

"GRRRA!" The Mega Sword Zombie threw his sword at Melon-Pult.

 ***BANG!***

Melon-Pult exploded. Watermelon juice were everywhere.

"YUP!" Repeater licked some off.

"Really?" Sunflower said.

Chomper was behind the Mega Sword zombie.

 ***BITE!***

"AAAAAAAA!" The Mega Sword zombie yelled. Chomper bit his head, and attempted to tear his head off.

 ***RIP!***

The Mega Sword Zombie's head FLEW to the ground.

 ***SPLAT!***

"YUM!" Chomper ate the head.

"YOU DID IT, CHOMPER!" Sunflower yelled.

"AWESOME!" Potato Mine yelled.

"Great job!" Wall-Nut yelled.

They all hugged Chomper. "Aw, thanks guys."

Bonk Choy didnt hug Chomper. "That's gay." He said.

"GOSH THOSE PLANTS!" The zombie leader was in the plane. He had already beat up the plane zombie.

"I NEED SOMEONE SMART, AND SUPERIOR!" He yelled. He turned the plane around to get home.

Fire Pea arrived.

"Fire Pea?" Snow Pea asked.

"Weren't you with us?" Peashooter asked.

"No! I was kidnapped 2 days ago!" She yelled. "I saw the Zombie leader's face, so he kidnapped me! I just escaped!"

"YOU DID!" Repeater yelled.

"W-What did he look like?" Infi-Nut asked.

"He was tall, brown hair, some wrincles, and he was missing an eye!"

"EUGH!" Chomper yelled. "He must be a zombie."

 **MEANWHILE...**

Tom, Dave, Camera Zombie, and Lisa were still stunned.

"HEH." The Zombie leader said above them. He picked up Camera Zombie's stunned body. He threw him inside of a pot full of a Purple Fluid.

"HE HE HE." The Zombie leader laughed. "Join hands with me, I say, join hands with ME! HA HA!"

 ***BANG!***

Camera Zombie came out. He was hypnotised by The Zombie Leader.

"OH ZEY NO SEE NO." The Zombie leader said some spell. "DOY DA ZEY YE KE JEY."

"OBES!" Camera Zombie yelled.

 ***BANG!***

Camera Zombie's eyes were Purple.

"Now let's go kill those plants." The Zombie leader had Plant Repellent, and a Ball-n-Chain.

He gave Camera Zombie his Half Telescope-Half Bazooka.

"HE HE HE!" The Zombie leader laughed. "I'll be right back to destroy you, Tom." He said to Tom's body.

They left to go destroy the plants.

 ***SLAM!***

Tom opened his left eye. Dave and Lisa did as well. They were fake-sleeping! They heard the whole conversation.

"COME ON!" Dave yelled. "He have to go help the plants!" He grabbed his powerful Laser Beam.

Tom, Dave and Lisa left, to get home before Camera Zombie and The Zombie Leader do.

 ***BANG!***

The plants heard an explosion. They were still on the roof.

"Look!" Hot Potato spotted something.

 ***BANG!**BANG!***

It was the Zombie Leader, and Camera Zombie.

"The Zombie Leader and Camera Zombie!" Sunflower yelled.

Peashooter, Repeater, Cactus, Threepeater, Snow Pea, and Fire Pea shot from the top.

 ***BANG!***

"Whoa!" Snow Pea yelled. "That's that Half Telescope, Half Bazooka!"

"Didn't YOU break the glass of that?" Peashooter asked.

"And Didn't YOU got your PEAS stuck in it?" Snow Pea asked.

"GRRRR!" Peashooter said.

"GRRRR!" Snow Pea said.

Sunlower rolled her eyes.

"OOh, I love me a good fight!" Repeater said.

"Look out!" Bonk Choy pointed.

 ***BANG!***

Camera Zombie used the bazooka side to shoot missiles.

"YA!" Bonk Choy picked up the missile and threw it back.

 ***BANG!***

Camera Zombie FELL.

"UGH!" He grunted.

"GET UP FOOL!" The Zombie leader smacked him.

 ***SMACK!***

The Zombie leader used his Ball-n-Chain. He swung it for a while, and swung it at the roof.

"AAAAAAAA!" Bonk Choy jumped back.

"The range is far!" Chomper yelled.

Penny got on the roof. "I only have ONE plant food."

"Ill use it." Peashooter said.

"NO!" Repeater yelled. "Lemme use it, I shoot more peas."

"Fine." Peashooter handed it to Repeater.

 ***BANG!***

Repeater shot 90 peas and shot a big pea afterward.

 ***BANG!***

Some of the Peas hit the Zombie Leader. He fell.

"HA!" Repeater laughed.

"AAAAAA!" The Zombie leader sprayed the plane repellent.

 ***COUGH!***

All the plants felt dizzy.

"Must...stop...getting...dizzy!" Peashooter said.

"NOW!" The Zombie Leader yelled.

 ***BANG!***

Camera Zombie shot a missile at the roof. The roof broke and the plants incluing Penny fell off.

Peashooter went in the Emergengy Kit and grabbed Chard Guard. Bonk Choy saw Chard Guard.

"CHARD GUARD!" Bonk Choy yelled.

"BONK CHOY!" Chard Guard yelled.

They hated each other.

"DEFEND US!" Snow Pea pointed.

The Zombie leader swung the Ball-n-Chain.

 ***SMACK!***

Chard Guard smacked it back.

 ***BANG!***

The Ball hit the Zombie Leader in the head.

"UHHH..." The Zombie leader yelled.

Camera Zombie was still there.

"Camera Zombie what has gotten into you!" Peashooter yelled.

"You were with us!" Cactus yelled.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

He shoot MAD missiles. The plants tried to run.

 ***BANG!***

He hit Chard Guard, but Chard Guard reflected it back.

 ***BANG!***

The Missile hit Camera Zombie.

"UHH.." He yelled.

"EASY!" Chard Guard yelled.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Camera Zombie got up at the SPEED OF LIGHT. He shot and killed Chard Guard.

"AAAAAAAA!" Chard Guard fell apart.

"AAAAAAA!" The plants screamed.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Camera Zombie chased the plants. Peashooter looked in the Emergency Kit. He got Strawburst.

"HA HA!" Strawburst yelled.

Camera Zombie shot Strawburt.

 ***BANG!***

Strawburst exploded. Camera Zombie fell.

"HA HA!" Repeater laughed.

The plants attacked. Tom, Lisa, and Crazy Dave came.

"User Dave, I am glad you are here to see that the plants have defeated Camera Zombie and the Zombie leader." Penny explained. Both of their Knocked Out bodies were on the floor.

"Time to see who you are." Tom went to go lift his mask off.

Tom took it off. Everyone gasped.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Operation: Peas and Rice

**PVZ Story 4: The Dead is Alive**

 **Chapter 5: Operation: Peas and Rice**

Tom took off the Zombie Leader's paper bag. Everyone gasped. "ZOMBOSS!"

"WHA HA HA HA!" He laughed.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Chomper yelled.

"Wait." Penny scanned Zomboss. "This is a ROBOT."

"Phew!" Sunflower wiped sweat off her face.

Bonk Choy wiped LOTS of sweat off his face.

"EEEW!" Wall-Nut explained.

"Shut up, this is what you EAT!" Bonk Choy yelled.

Snow Pea laughed. Tom stomped on the Zomboss robot.

 ***CRUNCH!***

"I can't believe this." Tom grunted.

"Relax, when they attack us again, we'll easily destroy them!" Threepeater said.

"Yeah!" Potato Mine added.

"Wait, where is Camera Zombie?" Peashooter said.

Everyone looked at the street. They saw Camera Zombie running away.

"GRRR!" Lisa growled. "He's probably going back to the zombie leader to discuss a new plan!"

"I got this!" Someone yelled. It was the LIGHT MASTER.

"Brother!" Tom yelled.

"No hugging."

"Oh."

"Hey, I remember you." Lisa said.

"Me too." Crazy Dave added.

"So what brings you here?" Chomper asked.

"Well, I was bored." The Light Master said. "Then I thought, you know what, why not go check on your little bro. And I did."

"Oh, well good timing!" Hot Potato said.

"We need Camera Zombie back!" Snow Pea said. "He was hypnotized by the Zombie Leader!"

"Zomboss." Light Master said.

"NOOO!" Sunflower yelled.

"It's a NEW Zombie Leader!" Bonk Choy yelled. "We need to beat him up!"

"But isn't Camera Zombie bad?" The Light master asked.

"Well, he joined our Team." Infi-Nut said.

"After we destroyed Zomboss the third time, there was a new Zombie leader and new zombies are are against Camera Zombie." Penny explained. "That's why he joined the good side."

"Oh I see." The Light Master was thinking. "I know how to get Camera Zombie back on your side." He grabbed his Royal Bow and arrow. They were made out of GOLD!

"We shoot arrows at him?" Repeater asked.

"NO, we hit him hard in the head!" The Light Master said. "When he do this, he forgets what he's doing, and when he remembers, he will actually think he ISN'T hypnotized."

"Why don't we grab a Hypno-Mushroom?" Peashooter asked.

"NO!" The Light Master said. "That is foolish. We have to do it the harder way. Using dumb Fungi won't help at all."

"AW..." Hypno-Shroom said in the emergency kit.

"Don't worry! We'll use you next time!" Peashooter said to him.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Cactus asked.

"Wait for the Zombies to attack." The Light Master said. "I'll be the one to shoot him in the head with my Royal Bow and Arrow made of Gold.

"May I hold it!" Tom asked.

"It's too heavy." Penny said what The Light Master was going to say.

"Right." The Light Master said. "Also, you're too irresponsible."

"Oh." Tom was sad.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"IT'S READY!" Camera Zombie showed the Zombie leader something.

"YES!" The Zombie leader yelled. "YES, YES!"

The Zombie Leader and Camera Zombie were looking at a new version of the ZOMBIE DUPLICATOR X.

"FINALLY!" The Zombie leader said. "The dumb plants destroyed the old one, and we finally produced a new one! HA!"

Camera Zombie and The Zombie leader grabbed the Green Goop Potion and drank some.

"AAAH." They said.

They spawned 100 Gun Zombies, 50 Sword Zombies, 10 Mega Sword Zombies, 40 Archer Zombies, 35 Boxing Glove Zombies, 5 Rock Zombies, and 1 OBLITERANTUAR. That's the Big Gargantuar that you saw in Chapter 1.

"THIS IS THE END OF THOSE PLANTS AND ESPECIALLY TOM." The Zombie leader said. "When the plants and everyone else are dead, TOM WILL PAY FOR WHAT HAPPENED WITH ME AND HIM IN THE SUPERMARKET! HA HA HA!"

"And we can eat some Peas and Rice!" Camera Zombie loaded his Cracker launcher, and his Half Telescope, Half Bazooka.

The Zombie leader picked up his stun gun. But it was MISSING!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled. "Quick, where is my second stun gun?"

"Not sure." CZ said.

"AAAAAA!" He screamed. "Oh well. That doesn't mean we can't kill the plants."

"What did happen during the Supermarket incident with you and Tom?" Camera Zombie asked.

"You'll see." The Zombie leader said. He picked up his Rice Cannon.

"What's that?

"A rice cannon." The Zombie leader laughed. "HA HA! It will distract the plants. And it's good."

"Peas and Rice." Camera Zombie said.

 **LATER...**

The Plants relaxed. They were at Tom's Backyard in his pool.

"WHY ARE YOU RELAXING?!" The Light Master yelled.

"Because..." Bonk Choy said.

"AAAH." Sunflower laid down.

"The zombie's ain't here yet, yo." Repeater put on shades.

"GRR." The Light Master growled. "You're supposed to stay focused! Tom?"

Tom grabbed his portable chair. He unfolded it and sat down. He put on shades, tore off his shirt and grabbed lemonade in a glass and drank it.

"AAAH." Tom drank some lemonade.

 ***SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP***

"Now we're talking." Snow Pea said. He ate Plant Food and blew an ice trail on the lawn.

"AAAAAAAAA." The Plants said.

"Well, it is a hot day." The Light Master said. "But I'm still keeping my eyes on the prize."

"The prize is relaxation!" Threepeater said.

"YEAH!" Wall-Nut yelled.

"Crazy Dave?" The Light Master called him.

Crazy Dave tore off his shirt and he had shorts on. Dave went in the pool.

"Wait, don't go in there!" Tom yelled.

"Why not?" Dave got out.

"I hadn't cleaned it! There are a bunch of Zombie bodies in there!" Tom unplugged the drain.

The plants watched the water go in the drain.

 ***GLURP!***

"EEEW." Cactus saw all of the Zombie bodies.

"Meh, I'll clean it later." Tom sat back in his portable chair.

"GRR." The Light Master growled.

"HA!" Repeater laughed.

"You guys think Zombies are a joke." The Light Master yelled. "I'm disappointed in all of you, especially YOU TOM!"

"Hey, we need a break!" Tom yelled. "These new zombies are tough!"

"Yeah!" Lisa came out of Tom's house in a bikini.

"WHOOA!" Repeater looked. He looked beneath his shades.

Lisa's boobs giggled when she sat down.

"HOY HEE HEE." Repeater did an awkward laugh.

Cactus was watching him.

"Chocolate." He said.

"Oh." Cactus turned around.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Camera Zombie and the Zombie Leader planned a HUGE attack. They spawned 50 TIMES more zombies, except for the Obiterantuar. They still had one. They threw some of the zombies into a barrel, to throw at the plant. The Zombie Leader wore a disguise and he did the Zombie Duplicator X in his jacket.

"This will be the most DEADLIEST, DANGEROUS attack in Plants vs. Zombies HISTORY!" The Zombie Leader and Camera Zombie were READY to battle and they walked down the street like normal people, just holding a bunch of barrels.

The plants relaxed and had fun. The Light Master cleaned and refilled Tom's pool. Why? Because Tom didn't wish to and It made a really FOUL smell.

"HA HA HA!" The Plants, Tom, and Crazy Dave played in the water. Lisa sat in Tom's portable Chair.

"Hold on, I'll be right back!" Repeater got out of the pool and went to his towel to dry off for a second.

Repeater spotted Lisa in Tom's chair. Lisa turned around. Repeater jumped on Lisa's leg, and before she turned around, he quickly grabbed her boob. Her boob SHOOK. Repeater jumped back in the pool before she turned around.

"Huh?" Lisa looked down. Lisa's nipple was OUT of her bra. "OOPS!" Lisa put her bra over her nipple (Of course you can't see it, dummy).

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Repeater jumped in the air. He flew in the air and when he touched the sky, he exploded.

"FIREWORKS!" Crazy Dave looked up and stuck out his tongue.

Repeater exploded and a bunch of Mini Repeaters fell out of the sky. The mini repeaters combined and made whole Repeater again.

"Hey Peashooter, THE GREATEST THING IN MY LIFE HAPPENED!"

"I don't care." Peashooter said. "Look what's happening to Lisa!"

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"I don't know! Lisa said. "My bra doesn't go on right now!" Lisa tried to fix it, but she couldn't.

"Uh oh." Repeater said.

Peashooter grabbed Repeater by his NECK.

"Repeater, this wasn't YOUR doing, was it?" Peashooter asked.

"Heh heh." Repeater said.

Peashooter looked at him.

"Yeah." Repeater said.

Peashooter smacked him hard.

 ***SMACK!***

"WHOA!" Everyone looked at Peashooter and Repeater.

"What was that?" Infi-Nut asked.

"Heh, just a water balloon." Peashooter said.

"Good idea!" Tom yelled. "I'll go inside to get some."

"You know what, I don't care." Peashooter said. "I thought you were over her, I'll let your life continue like this."

"I know, but, I started to not like Cactus anymore, and so I started to Like Lisa again." Repeater said.

Peashooter walked away. "I don't care anymore. This is your problem. And you're gonna fix it!" Peashooter threw a water balloon at him.

 ***SPLASH!***

"Oh..." Repeater said.

"Wait, you and Peashooter are dating?" Chomper asked.

Repeater threw him into the water.

"Ugh!" Lisa said. "I wonder who would do this!" She tried to fix her bra.

"I don't know." Tom said.

Lisa looked at Tom.

"I mean, I can't!" Tom yelled. "You're my GF, so why would I just do that to you?!"

"Yeah I guess." Lisa said. "Now I have to change and put on a new bra." Lisa went inside.

"Uh, Tom!" Lisa came out.

"Yeah?"

"The delivery man!" Lisa said.

"Oh boy!" Tom got out of the water. "This must be my new shoes!" Tom went in his house.

"Shoes?" Bonk Choy yelled. "What a Lame-O."

"Everybody wears shoes." Wall-Nut nudged him.

"HA!" Repeater laughed.

 ***SMACK!***

"Don't you have anything to tell Lisa?" Peashooter asked.

"I thought you weren't going to help me!" Repeater said.

"Just reminding you." Peashooter smacked him.

 ***SMACK!***

"Stop!" Repeater cried.

Tom was in his house. It was the "Delivery Guy". It was actually The Zombie leader in a costume. He was holding barrels, and inside the barrels were the zombies.

"And sign there." The Zombie leader said to Tom.

"But what are in those barrels?" Tom asked. "I didn't order anything."

"It has your name on it, take them!" The Zombie Leader went outside. He took off his costume and waited for the screaming to be heard.

"Guys, I got these three barrels!" Tom got back to the pool.

"Whoa, they are pretty big." Potato Mine said.

"Heh." Repeater chuckled. "BIG."

"He's dirty." Sunflower told Peashooter.

Tom grunted as he placed the barrels on the ground. "Lemme get my saw, to see what's inside."

"WAIT!" Chomper yelled. Chomper went to the barrels. He saw them. He sniffed them. He touched them. He heard them. He licked them.

"Nasty." Hot Potato said.

"Heh heh." Infi-Nut laughed at Chomper.

"Huh." Chomper said. "You know, it kind of smells like-"

 ***BANG!***

The barrel broke. The Gun, Archer, Sword, Mega Sword, Boxing Glove, and Rock Zombies BURST out of them and they were ready to attack.

"ZOMBIES!" Chomper yelled.

The Light Master woke up. "SHOWTIME!"

"AAAAAAAAAA!" The plants yelled and battled the Zombies.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Zombie Leader Revealed!

**PVZ Story 4: The Dead is Alive**

 **Chapter 6: Zombie Leader Revealed!**

"GAAAA!" The Light Master grabbed arrows and attacked.

"GRRAAA!" Archer Zombies were on Tom's roof.

"UGH!" An arrow got stuck in Sunflower.

"AAAAAAA!" Peashooter yelled.

"There's too many on the roof!" Tom pointed to the roof. Tom cocked his gun and shot.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

4 Archer Zombies on the roof died. A BIG shadow was above Tom.

"Huh?" Tom looked up.

 ***BANG!***

A Zombie barrel FELL on Tom. 10 Sword Zombies came out.

"OW!" Bonk Choy got shot by an arrow and fell.

Chomper ate 2 Sword Zombies.

 ***STAB!***

The 8 sword Zombies attacked Chomper. He was down.

 ***SPUDOW!***

Potato Mine blew Them up. Tom got up. The Light Master still shot his arrows.

"SAVE THEM!" Tom yelled. "You need them for Camera Zombie!"

"Relax!" The Light Master yelled. "I have plenty of arrows."

The Light Master turned around to grab the rest of his arrows in his Quiver. All of the arrows were GONE.

"Oh." The Light master said.

"HA HA!" The Archer Zombies laughed on Tom's roof. They had The Light Master's golden arrows.

"Oh dear." The Light Master said.

"Save that one!" Tom shot.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Some of the Archer zombies fell off the roof.

"Oh..." The Light Master said.

Crazy Dave got his Laser Gun, which does MASSIVE damage, but takes a while to reload.

 ***BANG!***

Crazy Dave shot the ONLY Obliterantuar. Remember, they only had one. The Obliterantuar died.

"HA HA!" Crazy Dave twerked.

 ***STAB!***

The Sword Zombies attacked Dave.

"Oh..." Crazy Dave fell down.

Penny came and used a laser blast that was in her system.

 ***BANG!***

The Sword Zombies popped her tiers and wrecked her engine.

 ***POP!***

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Tom shot.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Rock Zombies came. Camera Zombie was on the roof. He used the telescope side to spot Tom. Then he used the Bazooka side. He shot.

"Huh?" Tom saw the Bazooka fly.

 ***BANG!***

Tom FLEW in the air. He fell in the pool. Tom got out. He coughed.

"LISA!" Tom called her.

 ***PUNCH!***

Lisa punched the Sword Zombies.

 ***STAB!***

Lisa fell down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tom yelled. He cocked his gun again.

"TOM!" The Light Master yelled. "Camera Zombie is on the roof!"

"Good." Tom said. "When he is exposed again, SHOOT!"

"Got it!"

"OW!" Repeater said. An arrow was in him.

"Keep Shooting!" Peashooter tossed Golden Plant food to Repeater. Peashooter, Repeater, Snow Pea, and Threepeater attacked the Rock Zombies.

Repeater shot MAD Peas.

 ***SPLAT!***

ONE Rock Zombie died. Snow Pea shot Snow Peas, but they hit the ROCK. It has to hit the ZOMBIE in order for it to FREEZE.

 ***BANG!***

He threw the rock.

 ***THUD!***

Repeater was crushed.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Peashooter yelled. "Where is the Emergency kit?"

 ***CRUSH!***

Snow Pea, Threepeater, and Peashooter got crushed. Camera Zombie was on the roof and he shot the Emergency kit with his bazooka.

"HUH HUH." That Rock Zombie skinned his teeth because he killed 3 plants at the same time.

Fire Pea was there.

"Forgot out me-"

 ***CRUSH!***

She died too.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Camera Zombie shot more with his bazooka.

Tom dodged them all, as he tried to kill the tough Zombies. All of the MEGA sword zombie came.

"Oh why did you have to come when everyone is down!" Tom yelled.

"I'm still here!" Cactus was still alive because she shot zombies in their eyes.

Cactus shot a Mega Sword Zombie in the eye.

"AW!" He yelled and he rubbed his eye.

Cactus kept shooting in its eye until it died.

 ***POP!***

His head fell off.

"NO!" The Zombie leader yelled on the roof. Yes, he was on the roof with Camera Zombie.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Tom kept shooting. The light Master aimed, but didn't fire.

"He keeps ducking when I aim at him!" The Light Master called. "Tom?"

"AAAAAAAA!" Tom had trouble shooting the Mega Sword Zombie.

"KILL THE SPIKY ONE!" The Zombie leader yelled.

ALL of the Zombies there heard.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Cactus was DESTROYED in seconds. Her body pieced flew in the air.

"AH HA!" The Zombie leader said. Attack everyone all at one!

"YEAH!" The Zombies yelled.

"Get the POTATO!" The Zombie leader yelled.

Hot Potato was destroyed.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

All Plants were DESTROYED.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" It was up to Tom and The Light Master.

Camera Zombie's Half Telescope and Half Bazooka was out of juice, so he went for his Cracker Launcher. Wait, where was it?

"HA HA" The Light Master shot zombies with it.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

"NO!" Camera Zombie jumped off of the roof.

"YES!" The Light Master shot the arrow to Camera Zombie's head.

"NO!" Camera Zombie looked at the arrow as it went to his head.

 ***BANG!***

Camera Zombie fell down. He died.

"WHAT?" Tom yelled. "You said it was supposed to CONFUSE his brain!"

"OOPS, MY BAD." The Light Master said.

"AAARRRRG!" Tom screamed.

 ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!***

Tom kept shooting.

"Almost out of bullets!" Tom called out.

"That's why I stole their Cracker Launcher!" The Light Master said. "It has unlimited JUICE."

The Cracker Launcher was out of juice.

"Oh." The Light Master said.

Tom's gun was out of bullets.

"Oh boy." Tom said. He grabbed a shovel.

 ***BANG!***

Rock Zombies threw MAD rocks.

 ***WHAM!***

Tom smacked the Rocks back.

 ***BANG!***

All of the Zombies died. First of all, all of the zombies were grouped. And second of all, Rock Zombies and their rocks are pretty big. Third of all, WHO CARES.

"NO!" The Zombie Leader said.

"HA HA!" The Light Master laughed.

The Zombie Leader got his DIMENSIONIZER. Whoever he shoots with it, goes into another dimension. Who did he shoot? Tom.

"AAAAAAA!"

 ***POOF!***

Tom was in another dimension. The Zombie Leader then shot HIMSELF with the Dimensionizer, to go to the same dimension as Tom.

 ***POOF!***

It was only The Light Master there. "Hello?" He said.

Tom appeared in the new dimension. NOTHING was there. It was pitch black and all Tom saw was just, black everywhere.

"WHERE AM I?" Tom's voice echoed.

"YES!" The Zombie leader appeared in that dimension.

"STOP!" Tom yelled. He stepped back. The Zombie Leader went closer and closer to Tom.

"FINALLY." The Zombie leader said. "TIME FOR MY REVENGE FOR THE SUPERMARKET INCIDENT!"

"I can't recall any of this! What are you talking about?" Tom yelled out.

"How do you not know?!" The Zombie Leader said. "The Supermarket Incident is the second reason I KILLED YOUR MOTHER."

"Killed...my...mother?"

The Zombie Leader took off the paper bag on his head.

"Y-Y-You're...my DAD?!" Tom yelled.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. The One Solution

**PVZ Story 4: The Dead is Alive**

 **Chapter 7: The One Solution**

"YOU'RE MY DADDY?" Tom voice echoed.

"Yes." Jerald said. "I am your father." (Tom's dad's name is Jerald)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tom got on his knees. Tom looked at the ground and cried. The tears dripped off of his face. "Why would do you this?"

"To kill you." Jerald exclaimed. "You know I hate you, dumbass."

"BUT WHY!" Tom yelled. "I'M CONFUSED!"

"Ugh. Remember when you were younger, I killed your cat, your younger brother, and I attacked you and your mother?"

"Wasn't that a dream?" Tom wiped his face.

 ***SMACK!***

"YOU F**KING FOOL IT WASN'T A DREAM!" Jerald smacked him again.

 ***SMACK!***

"OW." Tom rubbed his face. "But wasn't that a dream?!"

"NO!" Jerald said. "YOU WERE DREAMING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST!"

"Oh."

"And around that time, your mother and I were already divorced. You were about 5 years old then. I escaped, and I wanted to kill your mother because we divorced. But I didn't want to." Jerald explained. "The 7 years I spent when you guys were looking for me I was thinking about what was happening in the future."

"So what is the second reason you killed my mother?" Tom asked.

"The second reason was because of the Supermarket incident." Jerald explained.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Tom yelled.

"When you were 4, you and I went to the supermarket." Jerald explained. "You were so childish and immature, that you pushed the shopping cart around and around like a STUPID LITTLE BOY."

Tom looked at the ground. "My immaturity killed my mom."

"NOT DONE YET!" Jerald called out. "And when you pushed the stupid shopping cart, it ran into me. I was looking at knives I should buy, but then when you pushed the STUPID shopping cart into me, it went into my eye."

"OH." Tom said.

"I lost my eye. The doctors had to take it out." Jerald explained. "So that was ONE reason to kill you, and the second reason to kill your mother. This Supermarket incident became history."

"What does this Supermarket incident have to to with my mother, and who sells KNIVES in a SUPERMARKET?!" Tom screamed.

 ***SMACK!***

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm still your father." Jerald smacked him.

"MOM AND YOU DIVORCED!" Tom said. "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!"

"WHATEVER, LET'S JUST FINISH THIS STORY SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Jerald screamed. "So anyway, I lost my eye, and that's why I wore an eyepatch when I went to go kill your mom. And the reason why I killed you mom was because she was too lazy to go grocery shopping. So It's HER fault you had to go with me."

"Oh." Tom said. "But what about my eye, Foxy scratched out my eye!"

"Oh yeah." Jerald said. "The eye that was given to you was MY EYE."

"What?" Tom yelled. "How can an eye last for that long?"

"Because when I lost my eye in the supermarket incident, my eye was dead. But years later after I killed your mom, my eye started to function again. So they just gave you my eye for you."

"OH!" Tom yelled. "It all adds up now."

"THERE WOULD ONLY BE ONE REASON I WOULD KILL YOUR MOM, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU. AND YOUR MOM." Jerald yelled.

Tom was crying.

"What happens now?" Tom asked.

"Close your eyes." Jerald said. "The reason I sent zombies was to to kill you, but that failed. Time to do what's right."

Tom closed his eyes.

 ***BANG!***

6 bullets went straight in Tom's intestines. Tom slowly fell to the ground. As he fell, he thought about the best moments he had with his Plants, his Family, his neighbor, Dave and Penny, but most importantly, Lisa. Tom collasped to the floor. His blood leaked out, reminding him about whether if the Zombie Leader was there or not. Tom smiled. He finally knew what was along to come. Tom was dead.

 **20 YEARS LATER...**

Tom's house was destroyed and a Factory was build in the same place. That factory was the NEW Bloom and Doom Seed Co., to remember Tom Lureson, who used Plant Powers to his advantage. Now that 20 years had passed, it was time for The Light Master to revive their souls.

"Hmm." The Light Master looked for their souls. He lived and worked in heaven. If you didn't know, you know now. The Light Master was in Soul Cemetery, an area in heaven where you find People's Souls. Thier bodies are buried in the ground on Earth. The Light Master couldn't enter the Earth Cemetery.

The Light Master found their souls. He revived them.

Tom gasped. "W-Where am I?"

"You're in heaven." The Light Master said. "You, Dave, Lisa, and all of the plants have died."

"W-Where' Penny?" Crazy Dave panicked.

"She's a Car." Light said. "Cars can't die, she's still at Earth."

"Well, lets go." Dave said.

"I can't bring her here." Light explained. "And you guys aren't allowed to enter Earth."

"WHY?" Lisa asked.

"You guys are now SOULS for all eternity. Souls are Rank 1 and they are the least powerful." The Light Master explained again. "I'm Rank 14, a Revivor."

"What's that do?" Repeater asked to stall time.

"Uh, It revives." The Light Master said.

"What's Level 13?" Potato Mine asked.

"Rank." Threepeater corrected him.

"SSH." Sunflower said.

"What's Rank 13?" Potato Mine asked.

"Traveler." Light said. "This means you can travel to Earth, ONLY to defend."

"So how do we go up Ranks?" Snow Pea asked.

"We work!" Light Master grabbed Harps.

"UGH!" They all grunted.

 **LATER...**

Tom, the Plants, Lisa, and Dave all worked in Heaven, with the Light Master. Tom hated the work, but he was happy so see and work with his brother, his Girlfriend, his Neighbor, and all of his favorite plants.

 **BACK AT EARTH...**

"DO IT HARDER!" The boss of the New Bloom and Doom Seed Co. yelled at Jerald. He had a GUN too, ready to shoot Jerald.

"ARRRG!" Jerald was carrying BOULDERS.

Jerald is like 70 YEARS old now. Now he is forced to do Labor 24 Hours a day. Heh! That's what he gets!

 **THE END**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading my Plants vs. Zombies Stories 1-4. I really appreciate you for reading them, especially 3 and 4, because 3 wasn't the best one to most people, and 4 was the most violent one yet. Also the Second one did have a bit too much "Inappropriate Content". I would like to thank you all for supporting me with this project, as well as the extra shorts in PVZ Story 2. I would like to announce, this is the end of my PVZ Stories. Stay tuned for Shorts coming in 2017!**

 **Here, take this $5 guys if you read ALL of my Plants vs. Zombies Stories: [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅5̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]**

* * *

 **Here's a secret: I MAY do a 5th story! :)**

 **Wait I can't! Why you ask? DID YOU EVEN READ THE PARAGRAPH ABOVE?!**

* * *

 **Update TIME!**

 **IN 2017, I am going to do an ALL NEW Plants vs. Zombies Fanfic! It will totally DIFFERENT From the Plants vs. Zombies Stories that I did. PEACE OUT! STAY TUNED FOR UPDATES! I THINK...**


End file.
